1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental care devices and more particularly pertains to a toothbrush and dental floss holder having a spool of floss stored within the handle and a floss holding frame for holding a portion of the floss in a taut condition for use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental care devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental care devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of brushing and flossing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a tamper resistant disposable toothbrush and flossing device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,719 which includes a toothbrush having a flossing device located at a distal end of the handle. The flossing device comprises fork-like prongs between which is mounted a free span of floss under tension. If desired, the handle is sufficiently flexible such that it may be bent back to enable the dentifrice-coated brush to contact the floss and apply some of the dentifrice thereto.
A combination toothbrush and dental floss holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,621 which includes a detachable toothbrush and a cavity for receiving a spool of dental floss. A removable screw cap covers and protects the cutting blade and dental floss.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,891 which describes a dental floss holder for detachable securement to a toothbrush handle or the like. The dental floss holder comprises a fork member having a pair of spaced arms across which a dental floss strip of a prescribed length is strung. The extension is adapted to be detachably secured to the end of a handle forming a part of a toothbrush.
Other known prior art dental care devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,553, and 5,078,526.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a toothbrush and dental floss holder having a spool of floss stored within the handle and a floss holding frame for holding a portion of the floss in a taut condition for use thereof. Furthermore, none of the known prior art dental care devices teach or suggest a toothbrush and dental floss holder comprising the aforementioned structure, wherein the floss holding frame and the floss spool are longitudinally aligned such that a protective cover may be placed thereover.
In these respects, the toothbrush and dental floss holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a spool of floss within the handle of a toothbrush adjacent a floss holding frame across which a portion of the floss may be positioned for use.